1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel processes for the carbonylation of various substituted and unsubstituted arylcarbinols to selectively produce a wide variety of arylacetic acid and arylpropionic acid derivatives such as ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, ketoprofen, perprofen, fenoprofen, and naproxen. These carbonylations are carried out using, as a catalyst, a water-soluble metal complex consisting of a Group VIII metal and a hydrophilic ligand, for example, a palladium trisulfonated triphenylphosphine complex referred to herein as Pd(TPPTS).sub.3.
Arylacetic acids and their derivatives are valuable intermediate products for the production of drugs, scents, and aromatic substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.93.
Chemtech, 1987, p. 570 (E.G. Kuntz) and Proc. 9th Int. Congr. Catal., 1988, Vol. 1, p. 254 (ed. M. J. Phillips and Ternan), collectively disclose the application of RhH(CO)(tppts).sub.3 complex in industry in catalytic, two-phase hydroformylation of propylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,995 discloses carbonylation of benzylic alcohols catalyzed by Pd/Ph.sub.3 P complexes in organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,618 discloses complex compounds containing sulfonated phenyl phosphanes which can be used as catalysts for hydrogenations.
Angew. Chem., Vol. 105, pgs. 1588-1609 describes various hydrophilic ligands.
All of the above cited prior art references and any other references mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.